rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Schnee Dust Company/@comment-84.101.90.176-20171129223309/@comment-68.7.48.128-20180309023633
@someoneyouusedtoknow you realize that weiss snapped because a person at the party made fun of the fact that Vale fell and even stated it was deserved they did right? weiss told them all off because those at the charity ball didn't care about helping Vale in its time of need, and when her father came up to try to calm her down she told him she didn't need to and she was right. when someone is telling you that the very place you went to and made friends at was deserved to be destroyed in the destruciton that was set up by someone else, on top of watching your friend die and the injuries people suffer, you won't be emotionally sane. those people at the ball deserved the backlash they got from weiss. was weiss responcible for unvoluntary manslauter, no. did it happen? no. why? ironwood stepped in and killed the boar before the damage could be done after she was attacked by her father who then forced her into her room and argued with her. Should we not forget to mention he used her concert and her "survivor of Vales attack" to make the charity boom more instead of their own money to help vale. on top of that, he was going to force her to be there after pulling her out of vale, away from her friends and the others she wanted to be with by force. Lets not forget to mention that yes, he was a low life prick who used faunus's as slaves pretty much and didn't care what happened to them. she argued with him when she wanted to leave because she DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN A PLACE WHERE SHE WAS GOING TO CONTINUE TO LISTEN TO THE ARROGANCE OF OTHERS which caused him to slap her. It was right there he also mentioned he had decided on his son taking over because weiss practically went crazy when she didn't in a nutshell of his entire excuse. she has every right to be pissed off. she has every right to despise all of those in atlas and her father. Hell, do we need to mention that in her trailer 4 she was training before she stopped and winter mentioned she was "never going to leave"? seriously, its almost like you only wanted to cherry pick what benefits your arguement instead of looking at the entire issue of volume 3 and 4 as a whole. Weiss grew up big time and understood the white fangs hatred towards her family due to the practices they done and wanted to fix it, she suffered watching people die and was involved in the war just like everyone else there yet she was used by her own father, had to listen to people mocking the very place she cared for and also her power to change the schnees practices for the better ripped right out of her hands. understand weiss's position before you go onto unvoluntary man slautter and your supposed "deserve slap and being a brat" bs that didn't succeed due to ironwood steping in, her emotional tourmoil and position she was placed in the entire time.